East Asian Federation
The Federation of East Asian Corporate States, commonly referred to as the East Asian Federation is a Corporate Democracy in East Asia. History After World War II, East Asia was ravaged. When Japan surrendered in 1945, the Allied Powers agreed on the condition of not occupying Imperial Japanese territory if the Empire agreed to reform itsself into a modern democracy. The Japanese agreed, and Korea was made an independent nation, and Manchuria was returned to the People's Republic of China. However, in late December 1945, the governments of Japan and the new Republic of Korea agreed to attempt to create a unified economic zone to try to rebound their war-ravaged nations. The East Asian Unity Zone removed trade barriers between the two countries, and their economies flourished, paving the way for the rise of mega-corporations, such as Samsung and Mitsubishi. In 1969, the East Asian Unity Zone agreed to create a single currency to be used inside of the zone, and to allow free travel inside of the zone. The new currency, called the New Yen further unified the zone, allowing the nations' economies to become more unitary. As corporations enjoyed unparalleled influence in the two nations' legislatures, in 1976, the two nations agreed to merge and form the East Asian Federation, an experiment in democracy in which Corporations handle the governing and upkeep of the state. Since the formation of the Federation, the national economy has continued to grow relatively undaunted. Government Federation government is a twist on a Proportional Representation Republic system. Voters vote for a list of corporations. Each corporation in the list voted for gets one vote. The more votes a corporation gets, the more seats on the Federation Board that company gets. Government services are contracted to the corporations in proportion to how many seats the corporation has on the board. This way, the companies that provide the best public services get reelected to the Board, and the companies with less votes are encouraged to increase the quality of their services. Demographics The East Asian Federation's population is 199,815,392. Approximately 62 percent of the population is Japanese, 36 percent Korean, with the rest being of other ethnicities. Largest Cities Economy The Federation's economy is heavily based on the export of consumer electronics to other developed nations. The current corporation with a majority on the Federation Board, the Mitsubishi Group, dominates the domestic market. There are no taxes in the Federation. Instead of paying taxes, citizens pay for all essential services a la carte, or can choose to prepay by setting aside a portion of their corporate paycheck. Through this system, citizens only pay for public services they use. Corporations set prices for the services they provide, based on market demand. Environment The Federation is an environmentally-friendly nation. Mitsubishi Electric, one of the world's largest producers of photovoltaic cells, operates several solar farms throughout the Federation. Hyasoda Electric operates the Federation's only Fusion Power Plants, operating a total of ten, which provide 75% of total power supply in the Federation. Corporate production creates a large amount of waste, much of which is recycled. That which cannot be recycled is incinerated to make surplus electricity for the national grid. All major cities in the Federation have urban anti-congestion surcharge zones, which charge drivers entering city cores a standardized 1800¥ to encourage transit use. Category:East Asian Federation Category:Countries